Chain Of Love
by Always Hopeful
Summary: Albus and Minerva experience the joys of parenthood... ONE SHOT! COMPLETE! SONGFIC!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with HP. And the song is sung by Anne Murray… Who else? It's actually called "Danny's Song", not "Chain of Love".**

**A/N: Okay, I know I need to be working on my other stories, but I am having finals this week and since tomorrow is my deadline, I figured you would need something, right? LOL! Here, I'll throw you a bone. Hehe. Hope you like it.**

**Chain of Love…**

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one_

_And we've just begun, I think I'm gonna have a son_

_He will be like you and me, as free as a dove_

_Conceived in love, the sun is gonna shine above_

Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly as he pulled his wife into his loving embrace. It had been three years since the defeat of Grindlewald and his wife of now a year and a half just told him the greatest news he had ever heard. He was soon to be a proud papa. She had started out by cooking him a very special dinner. Just as dessert came, she told him there was something important she wanted to tell him. It had been at that point that she pointed to his dessert (lemon cake) and he saw a baby blanket lying next to his plate. He picked it up and looked at it curiously before looking back at her with wide eyes.

"Minerva," he had whispered. "Are you-?" She nodded as she blinked back tears. Without a second thought to his lemon flavored cake, he knelt beside her and took both of her hands into his. He kissed both her palms, moved onto her wrists, and then the backs. He then let go, placed one hand on her stomach, and then the other upon her cheek. "When did you find out? How far along are you? Is this why you have not been feeling up to your usual self lately?" Minerva had simply laughed and assured him everything was alright.

The next thing either of them knew, they had found their way to the bedroom once again, the place where it had all begun. And now, some time later, Albus held his wife in his loving arms. She rested her head against his chest as he rubbed small circles upon her back, resting his chin upon her head. Their limbs were all intertwined and their breathing was just returning to normal. Minerva listened to his heart beating and he inhaled her sweet scent.

"Albus?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked. He continued to rub small circles upon her back with his left hand.

"Are you really happy about my pregnancy?" she asked. He suddenly stilled his movements. Why would she ask him that? Of course he was happy. He pulled back enough to look at her.

"Of course I am, my love," he said. "You know I love you more than life itself." He positioned her so that she was lying upon his back as he continued to lie upon his side and rested his left hand upon her stomach. "This baby is proof of our love." Minerva smiled.

"I am glad," she said. "I know it is rather early, but I have the distinct feeling that we are going to have a son." Albus laughed.

"How can you tell that, Minerva?" he asked.

"Because every time I eat, I now add more fruit to my meal." Albus looked at her confused. She giggled before continuing on. "I told you I am two weeks pregnant. In my family, whenever a female is pregnant and eats more fruit than usually." Albus chuckled as he laid his forehead against hers.

"Is that so? What if the baby is a girl?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Vegetables," the said in unison.

"Well, whatever it is, it will be a miracle in itself. A gift from Heaven and conceived in love." Minerva smiled.

"I know, Albus. I know."

_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with ya honey_

_Everything bring a chain of lo-o-o-o-ve_

_And in the mornin' when I rise_

_Bring a tear of joy to my eyes_

_And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

It had been nine months since that evening and something exciting was about to happen. Albus was woken up by Minerva shaking him gently, yet somehow urgently.

"Albus… Albus… Albus, wake up. It's time!" As those last two words were spoken, his eyes flew open and he nearly hit the ceiling as he jumped out of bed. He looked at her and froze. What did he do now? What did he do?

"Okay, now don't panic, Min, just DON'T panic!" he cried. She smiled slightly as she rolled out of bed as best she could. By the time Albus thought to move and help her out of bed, she was already standing on her own and reaching for her bag. "Here, let me get that for you." He took the bag and then grabbed her hand as he lead her towards the door.

"Erm, Albus?" He paused and looked at her. "Perhaps you should put on some pants…"

Ooooooooooo

Albus looked down upon his sleeping wife and the newly born son. She had been right-it had been a boy. The sight before him brought a tear to his eye. This was what he had been waiting to happen for his entire life. He had a wife whom he adored and now a strapping young lad to carry on his name and his family traditions. His heart burst with pride. He never thought he would ever become a father. At least, not with the life he led. And yet, here he was with his wife laying in the infirmary at eight in the morning with his wife and newborn son, Brian Xavier Arthur Wulfric Dumbledore.

Ooooooooooo

_Love a guy who holds the world in a paper cup_

_Drink it up, love him and he'll bring you luck_

_And if ya find he helps your mind, better take him ho-ome_

_Yeah 'n' dontcha live alone, try to earn what lovers own_

Minerva smiled as she watched Albus playing with Brian, who was now a year old. She loved them both with her whole heart and she would do anything to protect them; especially Albus. It was impossible to not love him. Despite the wealth he had accumulated within recent years, he was still as humble as ever. He held the world in a paper cup, so to speak. He never acted as though he were important, despite how the rest of the world thought to treat him.

Brian laughed and clapped his hands as Albus knocked down the tower of blocks. Minerva could not help but chuckle as well. Brian always found that amusing. It seemed as though Albus could do that for hours at a time (and she was sure he did at times) and it never got old for young Brian. It touched her heart to see the two play as they were. Albus looked up and met her gaze, a smile upon his face. No words were needed. They both knew that life didn't get any better than this.

Well… Almost…

Ooooooooooo

_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with ya honey_

_Everything bring a chain of lo-o-o-o-ve_

_And in the mornin' when I rise_

_Bring a tear of joy to my eyes_

_And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

As two year old Brian slept in his Aunt Pomona's arms right outside the hospital wing, he had no idea what was going on inside of the infirmary. True, he had heard a great deal about something to do with something called a 'baby', although he had no idea what that was. And what was a 'sister' anyway? Was that some kind of toy? Well, whatever it was, he had every intention of finding it and creating a thorough examination of it later. But not now, he was too pooped. His mother found it important to wake him from a very good sleep just to hand him off to his Aunt Pomona very early in the morning. How rude. Did she know nothing? Night time was for sleeping, not visiting time with one's aunt.

_Inside the infirmary…_

"PUSH, MIN, PUSH!" Minerva gathered all the strength she could muster and pushed with conviction. Just then, a wail was heard throughout the infirmary. Minerva's head fell upon her pillow as she attempted to capture her breath.

"You did it, Min." Albus smiled. He kissed the back of her hand as she half laughed and looked at him, her chest rising and falling as she attempted to bring her breathing back to normal.

"I s-… suppose all… those vegetables paid off, didn't they?" Albus chuckled.

"They most certainly did, my love," he replied. As Poppy handed Minerva her newborn daughter, Christina Diana Katerina Dumbledore, Albus felt his heart burst with pride. Life couldn't get any better than this. He looked at Minerva and she looked at him.

"I love you," she whispered sleepily.

"And I love you too," he replied. He leaned his lips close to hers and stopped mere centimeters from hers. "With all my heart." Their lips met in a passionate embrace, neither one of them wanting to lose this moment.

Suddenly, they were brought back to reality by a crying infant and another child calling out to his mother, apparently because of a nightmare he had been having.

_And even though we ain't got money_

_I'm so in love with ya honey_

_Everything bring a chain of lo-o-o-o-ve_

_And in the mornin' when I rise_

_Bring a tear of joy to my eyes_

_And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

**A/N2: Sorry for the rushed feeling to this, but I am strapped for time. LOL! I promise, once finals week is over, I will do MUCH better! I swear. But I am, like I said, strapped for time and trying to satisfy your lust for… Writing. LOL! Thanks so much for reading. Read long and prosper. Always Hopeful**


End file.
